


Season of Life (And Love)

by Foiblefull



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, One Shot, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foiblefull/pseuds/Foiblefull
Summary: Virgil's thoughts on Roman's attire through the various seasons.





	Season of Life (And Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little idea

In the summer, he looked casual, but hot. Virgil thought he would pass out every time he looked at him (which may have just been his own apparel). Summer was when Roman could, as he said “bust out the crop tops and questionably short shorts!” And he did just that. Crop tops and booty shorts and sleeveless shirts and an ungodly amount of sunscreen and water: it made Virgil want to die. Whereas Virgil wore black, black, black, and more black.

In the fall, he pulled out his “cute cold weather clothes.” Which Virgil thought was a frankly ridiculous thing to say, as everything Roman wore looked cute on him. There were some darker clothes, but mostly he started layering, which involved putting jackets over his fitted t-shirts. Scarves and random hats that Virgil didn’t know existed appeared out of thin air and made themselves known. Virgil also changed up his wardrobe a bit: he added a couple layers of black, and was rarely seen without a blanket.

In the winter, Roman, admittedly, looked much the same as in the fall. He did however, break out the heavy coats and new boots, as well as the Christmas sweaters. Virgil wore a frown and clung close for body heat. It totally wasn’t the fact that all of his Christmas sweaters were soft and warm and smelled like him. No, it wasn’t that at all.

In the spring, Roman wore flower crowns and golden crowns alike. He wore light jeans and thin t-shirts. And always a smile, the excitement for the return of summer glowing through. Virgil took off a few layers, but maintained the black. But if he was feeling particularly ungloomy, he’d wear purple. Which he found out Roman adored. And so the next year, Virgil was found with quite a bit more color.

**Author's Note:**

> Opinions?


End file.
